residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Resident Evil: End of Days
Resident Evil: End of Days (バイオハザード：日の終わり; Baiohazādo: Ni~Tsu no owari) is a fanon prequel developed in 2010 for Resident Evil: Code Genesis by Queen-of-the-Living-Dead-me. It is written in several different stories from different time periods and events that connect each character to the same plot, which eventually do lead up to the events of the game. Also, there are back stories that have occurred during the times of the previous Resident Evil games to connect them to the present day. There is also back story involving Alex Wesker before his change into "inhuman". Appearances * Leon S. Kennedy * Chris Redfield * Jill Valentine * Rose Bedford * Albert Wesker * Ozwell E. Spencer * Dahlia Pierce * Oluchi Yeboah * James Pierce * Jonas Burton * Kirk Matthews * Beth Underwood * Alex Wesker * Mikhail Bardzecki * Ivan Demidov * Karl Taylor * Charles Bedford * Mischa Demidov * William Birkin Part One: Genesis The opening of the prequel takes place between the years of 1997 and 2002. It opens on Isle Alexandria with Alex Wesker standing before a strange - looking machine. He is smiling with pleasure at the success of his special virus. He immediately summons the entire medical staff in the room and announces his success. They praise him and he also goes on to say that the only way to continue forward is to inject himself with the new virus. They protest the idea of doing so, but Alex assures them that he has faith. Alex is strapped to a table surrounded by many needles that are filled with his virus. The doctors observe from behind a glass. Alex orders that they stay and take notes for future subjects. And then, the painful process begins. He is injected from every point in his body and after a few moments, his vital signs go completely haywire. He screams and shouts for the very dead to hear and the doctors watch this, worried that something could go wrong. After a long moment of chaos, his body suddenly goes still and his lifeline immediately follows suit. The doctors check on him and label him deceased. Though according to his orders, they are not to report this to Spencer. They take his body to the morgue and discuss who is to be in charge now. Austin Gregory, Alex's number one doctor is labeled with the title. Despite what they were ordered to do by Alex, they still feel the urge to tell Spencer about what has happened; Austin persuades them otherwise and attempts to restore proper working order within the facility. His own uncertainties and fears prevent much progress on his part and many projects are halted because of this. After a full 24 hours have passed, the doctors come to Austin and inform him that there are strange sounds coming from the facility's morgue. They go to investigate and discover that Alex's body drawer was pulled open and a pool of fluid was leading a trail out from the morgue down to the cafe areas. They follow it where they discover Alex himself sitting alone at one of the tables, naked and eating. He looks perfectly calm and content, smiling at his shocked audience with a simple, "good evening". After he receives proper tests, the doctors deduce that he is healthy and without any flaw to his systems. Alex decides that it is time to continue his research with more test subjects. He also goes on to state about an intriguing prophecy that he had discovered in an ancient text and what he believes will come to fruition in time, even against the uncertainty of those around him. He releases Dahlia and James Pierce from their cryotubes and informs them of his success. He then proceeds to tell them that it is their turn to face evolution. He promises that they will all soon fall into their darkest dreams. As the process begins, Dahlia is separated from her husband to be placed into a tiny holding cell before they could start researching on her body. Dahlia begins to take notes and write down everything that she can remember as they begin to test virus samples on her. She scatters the notes everywhere in hopes that someone sees them in time. Meanwhile, James is left to be the subject to brutality, going as far as having his arm removed and metal rods shoved into his skull to ease his pain. Eventually, his lips and teeth are removed due to his biting. The doctors note increased weight gain as well as muscle and bone regeneration. This process takes several long months to perfect and is excrutiating. In between experiments, James is able to write to his wife and he begins to lose touch with reality. The story switches to Dahlia, who after much testing, has mutated to the point of her speech being nearly unrecognizable and she pleads desperately with Alex to kill her. Alex refuses and says “Don’t you want to see more?” He then orders that Dahlia be fed the leftovers from “Alpha’s” testing. Dahlia’s cell is splashed with a mixture of blood, human entrails and flesh. This causes her to scream, but she can't resist the hunger to eat the human remains. By the end of the chapter, Alex is sitting at his desk, dressed in a white suit with the Umbrella logo pinned to his lapel. He is gazing out of his window that overlooks the entire experiment facility below. He also takes notice to an enormous, bipedal creature being led away by several of his men in electrified chains. He smiles as the creature turns its head and seems to look up at him. “Good night, Miss. Pierce…” he says. It closes with Alex chuckling quietly and his eyes flashing a golden red. Part Two: Rose Red (The character Thomas Miller was written and used with permission by UndeadHero.) This story takes place in early 1992 with Ozwell Spencer speaking at a meeting involving the opening of the Arklay Facility. At this meeting are Dahlia Abernathy and James Pierce. Albert Wesker is also present at this meeting with William Birkin. Spencer congratulates everyone for a job well done before the meeting is over. Before they can leave, however, James makes an announcement and requests Dahlia's hand in marriage which she accepts. Spencer shows interest in this and supports the marriage between the two. During this time, Spencer makes a phone call to an unknown man and says "It's happened". As time goes on, Dahlia has become pregnant and when she gives birth to their newborn daughter, James is ecstatic and thrilled with the news. He goes to the Newark City tribune and requests that it be published in the paper, even though Dahlia protests the idea. During this time, Alex has noticed an intriguing change in the blood sample between the couple. When news of Rose's birth reaches his ears, Alex immediately becomes interested in the child because of the parent's blood conditions. He had been taking the time to observe his next course of action for the New World. He contacts Spencer and decides to travel to Newark City to visit the new family. He takes several Umbrella officials with him, but orders that they stay outside until he needs them later. Upon his arrival, Alex is generously welcomed by James. The two men talk alone about the future for James' daughter before he is taken to meet the new child. Alex is immediately amazed by her beauty and requests that he hold her. Despite such a bizarre and somewhat uncomfortable request, they allow for him to hold their daughter. Alex eventually explains his reason for being at their home. He begins by saying that "there is a bright future ahead of her" and "Do you not want to see her become something more?" To this, Dahlia and James are horrified to see many Umbrella soldiers walking into the house and surrounding them with weapons. Alex informs them that the child will be taken to be raised by one "who will help in leading humanity into a new era". James and Dahlia are confused by this and have to be restrained by two soldiers to prevent a struggle. Alex explains that the Umbrella Corporation is not as it seems and they are simply striving to create a new species of humanity to be governed by their chosen "God". Dahlia begs with him to have her child back and James struggles in the grip of the guards before he manages to break free and charge at Alex. One of the men standing at his side removes a handgun and takes a shot directly at one of James' legs and he is down. Dahlia pleads with him, claiming that she will do anything to have her child back. Alex just smiles and nods and says "trust me, you will". He turns and orders that they be taken away and placed in cryostasis for a later time. When James and Dahlia are taken into the Umbrella trucks, Alex smiles down at James, cradling the child in his arms. "She has her mother's eyes", he says, just before James is placed into one of the tubes. After packing everything up, including evidence of the Pierce couple's ever living there, it starts to rain. Alex approaches a man standing in the rain beside a black SUV holding an umbrella and wearing a raincoat. He stands beneath the umbrella and offers the wrapped infant to the man. He informs him to watch over the child until the time is right. The man simply nods. When time passes, an older Rose is seen sitting in a classroom, listening to the teacher. She is now 7 years old and in a private school. The teacher, Professor Joseph Harold is going over a Biology lesson and as he is, Rose raises her hand and informs him of his mistakes. This causes the children to laugh and Professor Harold to assign Rose detention the following day. When school is over, Rose meets with Charles Bedford in the parking lot. As they drive home, Rose informs him of her detention and he also explains that he will not be going to work today. He wants to spend some time with her. The two leave for home and then, spend the night in the city having fun. Upon their return home, Charles puts her to bed and they spend some time talking about strange dreams she has been having. The dreams bother Charles a bit because they involve things with blood and violence. Later on that evening, he spends the time thinking about his next course of action before he senses something watching him and moves outside to check on it. When he finds nothing, he returns into the house, tired. The next day, Charles is going to the store while Rose is at school. He notices that someone in a jacket is following him across the street so he stops and calls for the man to talk to him. The man walks over and it is Todd Farley, a fellow Umbrella employee. Charles knows him from the past and generally does not like him. The two men start in conversation and Todd points out that Charles has not shown up for his meetings in several months and there are those getting "concerned". Charles attempts to avoid a confrontation and tries to brush it off, but Todd persists, saying "you know when I show up, it's bad news". He attempts to intimidate Charles by shoving him a few times and this catches the eyes of a police officer in the street. He breaks up the confrontation and orders that Todd walk away before he is arrested. Todd leaves, but not before giving Charles a chilling warning. While Rose is still at school, Charles spends the entire morning working on opening a separate account from his own. He places several thousands of funds into it and grimly activates the account under BEDFORD, R. When he picks her up after school, they bring home some of Rose's favorite food and he sits down to have a talk with her. While not telling her much of anything, he goes on to say how much he is proud of her and how he wants what is best. Rose, oblivious to his real reason for this simply nods and promises she would be the best. She also goes on to promise that she would be strong for his sake. He also tells her that some things might not make sense at first in the future, but she had to believe them. Together, the two spent the day playing, talking and simply bonding as any father and daughter would. That evening, Rose called up her friend Beth and asked her father if she could spend the night at her house the following day since it would be a weekend and there was no school. Charles agreed and thought it would be for the best that Rose go outside and catch Beth some fireflies. Rose eagerly did just that. While she was outside, Charles received a phone call from another voice. Alex. He only went on to tell him "it is a shame how far you have fallen". Charles sat at his library desk and awaited his executioner. Todd arrived through the front door and at first, the two men simply talked. Todd went on to ask where Rose was and Charles smiles and says "Don't worry about her. She won't get in your way". Todd continues by saying in a derogatory way that he had warned Charles it would come to this. Charles simply says that he would not fight him, but he does request that Todd let Rose in peace. Todd smirks and jokingly sneers that he wouldn't do that because Alex had ordered he not hurt Rose. Charles is relieved but Todd also sneers that he might just shake her up a little and then he laughs nastily. Charles snarls and lunges at him and both men start to fight one another in the library. Charles is easily outmatched by Todd's superior combat skills and before he can attempt to retaliate, Todd pulls out a handgun and fires a shot directly into his head. The sound reaches Rose's ears and she slowly walks back to the house. She is horrified to find her father's lifeless body lying in a pile of broken glass with a bullet hole on his head. Rose is stricken with grief and attempts to revive him despite how useless it is. Todd hears her cries and laughs cruelly, walking up and bending down beside her, assuring her that Umbrella would take care of the mess. He doesn't notice Rose is growing angry and grabs a piece of glass from the pile. Before he can react or even expect it, Rose stabs him in the cheek with the glass shard. It stuns him so much he becomes angry and kicks her in the stomach. She falls into a bookshelf and is nearly knocked out. Not so lucky, Todd flies into a rage and spends a few moments kicking her with his boots before stabbing her shoulder with the glass shard that she had stabbed him with. He storms out of the house in agony, leaving Rose in a puddle of her own blood. Her world fading, she crawls over to her father's body and holds on for as long as she can. The following morning, Beth Underwood's mother arrives at the house and is horrified to find Rose and Charles' body. Even more that Rose is still alive. She is rushed to the hospital and there is a police chase for the man responsible. Rose is placed in critical condition and while she is asleep at the hospital, she is visited by Beth and her mother as well as Thomas Miller, whom they have never seen before. He says that he is a friend of the family and promises to help find the man who did such a thing and bring him to justice. When Rose awakens, Thomas smiles and says she's going to be fine. Rose is given many get-well gifts from her teachers as well as some students at the school. Rose spends several days in the hospital trying to recover. She is required to walk on crutches and during her entire recovery; Thomas spends time trying to help, much to her distrust. Addressing him as "Mr. Miller" constantly, Rose tries to avoid talking with him much. Thomas eventually goes on to say that he is sorry for what has happened and that he promises to help her in any way he can. Rose is notified about Todd Farley's capture and though is requested by her father's lawyer to show up in trial to testify, Rose is unable to do so. Thomas and the others assure her that they will do what they can to bring as much information as possible. At the trial, it is anything but good. Thomas, despite his documents stating that Charles and Todd had falling-outs in the past; he cannot bring forth enough evidence to persecute him without Rose's testimony. They rule out the situation as a faulty persecution and Todd is set free on bail. Also, they discuss what will become of Rose now that she is without a legal guardian. Thomas reveals legal papers that Charles and himself had written up, claiming him as the legal guardian. Rose isn't happy with having him as her adoptive father and she states that she isn't sure that she wants one. Thomas says, "how about a friend instead?" Rose smiles and responds with "I can always use another one of those". Years tick by and Thomas finds himself working with Rose in everything that she has to go through, such as psychological evaluation and even her own temper. One day, Thomas is at the store to pick up some things and he catches sight of a familiar man running away out of the store. Thomas chases him down and tackles him into an alley. It is Todd Farley, older and he looks different than the last time Thomas has seen him. He looks as if time has aged him faster than he really is. He expresses a sense of paranoia and shame, but before Thomas can get anything else out of him, he tells the man, "I hope you get what's coming to you". It ends with Todd running away and Thomas glaring after him. Part Three: Wolf’s Rain The chapter opens up in Moscow, Russia in 1990 during a battle between Soviet Russia and the remaining German rebels scattered through Europe. A team of American soldiers assist the Russian troops in the battle though with very little enthusiasm. Sergeant Michael Clarke leads his team and meets up with a group of Russian soldiers in a tent to discuss their next battle strategy. Medical officer Mary Walker notices the leader of this group; a tall, intimidating Russian man wearing an eye patch. They exchange an almost intimate look before he disbands with his team. Mary is next seen rushing into battle through a field with her medical kit in hand to aid her fellow soldiers. An explosion from a bazooka shell sends her scattering for the nearest fox hole for cover. As Mary attempts to call for backup, the same Russian from the sergeant’s meeting lands in the fox hole with her, wounded and bleeding. Despite his unusual fear and doubt of her - not to mention the seemingly lack of communication in English, Mary tends to his wounds where she discovers not human flesh, but a scaly, clawed arm. Mary cautiously informs Ivan that she would not tell anyone about what she has seen and leaves the fox hole once everything seems in the clear. The following day, Mary has doubts about her knowledge and a friend named Charles Buck - though she cleverly disguises what she has seen with a common issue - suggests that she talk it out with the man. Mary sends the Russian squad a message claiming that she wants to speak alone with their leader. After holding up in an abandoned café, Mary is met by the Russian leader. At first, he refuses to communicate until he gives himself away that he can understand English and even speak it, though not as well as she can. He politely reveals himself to be Ivan Demidov, leader of his team known commonly by his superiors as “The Pack”. Mary and Ivan spend most of their encounter talking and associating to the point where they find that they actually enjoy the company of one another. Mary wants to meet with him again the following night and Ivan reluctantly considers it based on his own tasks that he must accomplish. Nonetheless, the two decide to meet again at the same building when they can. The next night, Ivan waits for Mary to return to the cafe, keeping himself well hidden from possible German rebels. Mary enters the cafe through a window and offers Ivan some rations that she received from her tent. The two have a night of simply engaging in conversation, sharing their dreams and hopes for the future. Ivan mentions that he would like to open a shop one day; his own mechanic business and Mary supports this with a smile and words of encouragement. Ivan also mentions that it is a dream of his own to start a family and settle down, away from war and conflict. Mary agrees to this as well and she is piteous when he states, “From the looks of me, it will not happen anytime soon”. She senses that Ivan feels very low of his physical appearance and he mentions that most women cower in fear or are disgusted at the sight of him. As Ivan and Mary part ways, Ivan returns to his camp where his men are waiting for him. His fellow comrade in arms, Mikhail Bardzecki questions where his leader has gone. Ivan informs them that he has made quite a “friend” and avoids their questions until he reveals her name, which causes jokes and teases from them. He also points out that they should meet her given her kind nature and that there is nothing to be concerned with regarding her place. Mikhail doesn’t trust this, pointing out about Ivan’s “condition”. Ivan grudgingly avoids the response and goes to sleep. After a victory on their part, Mary decides to meet Ivan the following night when several of her fellow officers attempt to talk with her, drunk and victorious from their battle at Red Square. Mary attempts to avoid them, but things eventually turn violent and Ivan witnesses this from a distance. He is driven mad by the sight and lunges for the men, brutally massacring every single one of them. Mary is horrified by the sight and Mikhail rushes in from out of nowhere to attempt to subdue Ivan. He holds him down as Mary watches on, unable to do anything. Mikhail attempts to calm him, but Ivan seems too far gone to be swayed. He snarls, screams and wails like a savage animal and Mary finally breaks her frozen state and approaches. Mikhail savagely warns her to stay back, but she does not listen. She approaches Ivan and pleads with him to calm down and to remember who and where he is. Eventually, Ivan returns to his old self and apologizes in shame. After burying the dead bodies of her fallen soldiers, Mary reports back to her commanding officer and informs him that they were “killed” by enemy troops. Mary is ordered to stay at the campsite while this is thoroughly investigated. When her fellow troops enter the small town to do battle with the believed enemy; there is a snowstorm that kicks up overnight and Mary uses the storm to her advantage to sneak away to meet up with Ivan in the midst of the chaos. They take shelter inside the cafe where they later make love. When a few months pass and the battle has ground itself to a halt, Mary soon discovers by her fellow nurses that she is pregnant. She informs her sergeant of the situation and requests a leave to return to America. When she is asked who the father is, Mary doesn’t reply, but instead tracks Ivan down at his campsite and is met with slight defense by his men. Ivan orders they stand down and introduces Mary to them as his “reason for leaving those many nights”. At first, they seem distrusting of her, but Mary speaks to them all with politeness and kindness. She informs Ivan of the news and asks if he would like to return to America with her. Ivan takes this news with a sense of joy and pride and then he remembers that he was deployed to Afghanistan. Ivan decides that it would be best to pursue “more important duties” and defects from the Soviet Army to help Mary in raising their child. His men are stunned by this action and when she offers to take them as well, they are even more shocked. Mary informs them that she has a house in Pennsylvania that could support them in the meantime and with her pension and savings, she could find something else. Without proper citizenship for America, Mary has to resort to “bribery” to sneak them onto the ship that was returning to American soil. Upon returning home, Mary brought the Russians to her family house to meet her parents. Being strictly religious, they were none too thrilled with the “husband choice” for their daughter, but Mary ignored that and told them that they would be living with her until her child’s birth; she wanted to have her only child born in the house that she grew up in. In order to house the Russians, they were to sleep in the guest rooms and the den. Once her child was born—a son—Mary and Ivan agreed to give him a Russian name since he is his very first son. He was named Mischa and his birth was celebrated by Ivan’s men. Mary then decided that it was best to move out of her family’s house and find a nice quiet town to raise their son. They move to Quinton and Mary is able to purchase an entire estate for her family and for Ivan’s Russians to live comfortably with them. As Mischa grows older, he loses his hair completely, including his eyebrows and he is sent to the doctor who diagnoses him with Heterochromia iridum; as far as his loss of hair, Mary and Ivan are in fear that their boy is afflicted with some form of cancer, but it is proven by the doctor that he is not. It is also proven that his hair will probably never return and there is no way of understanding why that was. Ivan blames himself for Mischa having been born in such a way, but Mary assures him that she will still love him and their son, regardless of the "birth defects". Also, Ivan’s blood lust is starting to become uncontrollable and he loses hope in ever finding a way to cure himself. When he takes a trip to the store to find something, he crosses paths with a man named James Pierce who seems to understand what Ivan is going through. Interestingly enough, the two men have an understanding and James offers him an experimental drug that would curb his appetites for blood. When Mischa was just 8 years old, his mother received a disturbing phone call from an unknown man who claimed that she will assist in creating the New World. Concerned by the call, but not overly worried, she did not mention this to Ivan for fear of worrying him. It did make her somewhat more cautious over the next few days. Mary is later seen driving into town for some groceries. She is then pursued by what looks like a black SUV and rammed completely off the road. When she comes to, she crawls from her wrecked vehicle and runs into town, pursued by a man from the SUV wearing an Umbrella pin… Mary attempted to call for help and she was shot dead right in front of a store. The man abandoned the scene and drove away, just as Mary’s body was discovered by shop owners and pedestrians alike. When the news reached Ivan, it completely devastated him. It ends with him saying over and over, “Never again…” Part Four: Hunger Pains The chapter opens in Sydney Australia in 1954. An Umbrella satellite is hovering overhead and several Umbrella scientists are seen going over research in the Sydney Facility along the beach. They explore the strange occurrence of dead fish piling up and fear that somehow, something toxic from their department is killing them. They report back to Alex of the situation and at his request, they take sample to be taken back to Isle Alexandria for possible use. The story is then narrated the entire time by Karl Taylor as an adult. Finally, the story switches to a woman screaming as she is giving birth inside a dark and empty room. She considers the birth to be “unholy” and starts crying while the infant is lying in a pool of amniotic fluid, mumbling and cooing. Then, the very same boy is seen 8 years old, huddled in a tight corner on a fence near a passing, dangerous highway. Karl goes on to say how he contemplates suicide and how much it would feel better for him and the stranger who birthed him. The story switches to him in his home watching his mother’s angry, dark features as she screams at him in his face, though he does not really hear it. He goes on to say, “She blamed me for things. Things I never did. They must have been bad because she cries afterwards.” It is unknown whether or not he feels sympathy for his mother. Karl goes into the city and spends most of the story describing the life he lived. How he was cruelly given his name and how his mother had always kept him hidden from everyone. When they asked about the strange boy who wanders alone, he goes on to say that many people asked him who he was and he would answer, “How do you answer that question when you yourself don’t even understand?” It is also revealed that he has a twisted love for beating others up. He describes it not as a desire, but as a necessity for he feels the need to do so; almost as if they have something that he desperately wants but cannot find. As he ages and is seen inside a warehouse packaging boxes, he muses over how weak they call him, but how strong he always feels. He spends most of his time alone and prefers to keep away from others. He mentions something happening to him one night; an awakening. He is beaten up by a group of workers, but later hunts down the ring leader and stabs him to death. Karl is exhilarated by the death and tastes the blood that fills his mouth. He goes on to say that “I died that day, but I was never alive to begin with…” Karl spends most of the story musing over his murders and deaths. He describes each one as a “rebirth” and a “reawakening” of his eyes. The title “The Sydney Stalker” amuses him as he considers the idea that everyone has to give something a name to understand it. Karl continues his killings all out of his mother’s view. He seems content with this and cares very little if she even knew a thing. Later on through the story, Karl mentions being blessed with the opportunity to meet a God. He meets Ozwell Spencer who has visited Umbrella’s Sydney Facility for a progress report. Spencer learns that Karl is the Sydney Stalker and is impressed with his skills. Karl also mentions that he knew Spencer very well and was proud to be in the same area as one with his “skills”. Spencer is particularly paranoid by Karl’s knowledge and offers him a chance to be in Umbrella. Karl takes the offer without question. Karl is later seen narrating his “change”. He describes it as pain, but wonderful pain. He mentions having to become what he really was to completely understand his purpose in life. It wasn’t to become prey, but to feed on others who were considered his prey. He went on to say that he had “appetites” that needed to be sated and they would start with the ones who brought him into the world. He visits his mother country and describes what he says is “human nature” at its finest; his mother has moved on and found a husband to take her pains of his birth away. Once they are asleep, Karl invades the house and butchers his mother in her bed, but he makes sure that she is awake for it to experience all the pain that he has to offer her. When her husband attempts to fight him off, Karl crushes his face with a single blow of his hands, strengthened by Spencer’s injections. Karl later eats a portion of his mother’s face and internal organs in a cruel mockery of how he had “lived inside of her”. Her husband’s hands and tongue were eaten only, but Karl states that this is because a man’s worst tools were his tongue and his hands. Karl ends the story by describing his appetites and how it has remade him into Spencer’s Angel of Darkness. His last words are, “He was my savior. He blessed me with this. Some may call me monster. But that’s fine with me”. Part Five: Tribal Curse Set in 2004 before the events of Resident Evil: 5, the story opens up in a small African village of East Zahani where Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine are sent and are attempting to counter terrorist attacks on the village. They are met with harsh retaliation by the guerilla troops who they believe have managed to receive samples of the t-virus on the black market with intent to sell to other terrorism groups for a much higher price. Jill is separated from Chris for a short time in the chaos of the crossfire and she takes refuge in a small cave system to hide for a moment. She discovers strange flowers inside the caves, but doesn’t think anything of them until she later uncovers strange wall paintings in blood that reveal images of insect-like creatures latching onto people and turning them into monsters. Jill attempts to contact Chris again with the interesting information, but her reception fails her and she is forced to find another way out of the cave. Meanwhile, Chris combats a heavily-armed guerrilla lieutenant and resorts to having to shoot him down. He then searches for Jill and crosses paths with a strange man in a wheelchair missing his legs and wearing a pair of sunglasses. The man informs Chris that his efforts are in vain and he should end it now before those who he loves are lost. The man seems more saddened by this than displaying any kind of threat. When Chris asks his name, he answers, “Oluchi Yeboah”. Chris soon learns that Oluchi was kidnapped from his family a long time ago when he was a boy and when he asked who did such a thing, Oluchi would not answer and instead said, “They’ve hurt many people and you know them too well.” Chris takes this information to heart as he attempts to contact Jill once more. He finally reaches her and she informs him of a strange plant specimen she discovered in the caverns. Much to Chris' disdain, Oluchi suggests that they take the specimen and leave before the "others" try to stop him. When he attempts to ask what Oluchi knows, there is a heavy rain of shellfire that nearly shreds the building in two. Oluchi is spared from the assault and Chris quickly flees the building. Jill meets up with Chris just at the mouth of the cave and reveals the flower to him. She decides that it might be of use to have it studied in the future. Part Six: Beginning Nightmare The story opens in 2006 with Wesker being observed by Alex's watchful eyes. The two men later meet together in a darkened alley one rainy evening where Wesker demands payment for the information regarding Tricell's bio-organic weapons. Alex grants him the payment and asks about Wesker's future; he claims that Wesker is not going to succeed because of the fact that his "values are of no good" to the future. Wesker threatens Alex and warns him to stay away from him before he abandons their meeting spot and drives away with a woman in a white dress. Later that evening, Wesker is seen lying inside a pool of healing solution as his body regenerates most of his wounds he had received from an experimental Licker developed by Tricell. As he does, he begins to have dreams about the world falling at his hands and everyone kneeling before him; his own personal creations. He begins to understand that not everything will go the way that he wants so long as Chris Redfield is always in his way. Wesker gathers much more information regarding Alex Wesker and comes up with very little; he feels a bit challenged by the other Umbrella member and attempts to contact him, but with little results. He decides to do the one thing that he realizes could cost him; he seeks out Ozwell Spencer. His trip to Spencer's castle is caught on by Alex, who does nothing to stop it; he considers the action to be a part of his own personal growth to become a God and having the old man pester him constantly finally end would be a bonus for him. After Spencer's slaughter and a year goes by, Alex contemplates seeking Wesker out to "breed" with Rose, even though she is only 14 years old at this time. Although Wesker had barely heard of Rose, he was fascinated with the girl and her intellect, but much to Alex's disappointment, lost interest after Spencer's death. He decided to wait until a proper time before approaching Wesker with his offer of "crowning him" the King of the New World. It was Wesker's arrogance that concerned Alex to a degree, but he deduced that it could be changed if Wesker was properly "trained". Alex spent the remaining two years before Wesker's death plotting and planning how Rose and the man would meet. Under controlled circumstances, he wanted Wesker to crave Rose in such a way that he wouldn't even think about it. Rose had just turned 16 years old and was being psychologically evaluated after her trauma. He had sent in the order to her psychologist-Doctor Kane Gordon-to continue to monitor her. Doctor Gordon began to feel a sense of doubt about the plan and when he attempted to resign from office, Alex had him killed and his body brought over to Isle Alexandria for testing. It was also at this time that he learned that Wesker had been killed by Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar. This discouraged him slightly and he would later send his men to retrieve samples of Wesker's DNA for a possible cloning project. Trivia *End of Days serves as a prequel to the Resident Evil: Code Genesis fiction. *The story and style was written based on an idea from watching a war documentary that separated various stories into one presentation. *The character for Thomas Miller (created by Undeadhero) was not to be added to the final product until the author determined that Rose Bedford’s character “needed some adult human interaction after her trauma”. ---- Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." --Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 19:07, April 28, 2011 (UTC)